1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to noise attenuating stethoscopes, and more particularly, to noise attenuating stethoscopes having ear pieces which are angularly deflectable within the ear cups of the stethoscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of noise attenuating stethoscopes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,041, (Bowen) discloses a noise attenuating stethoscope which includes a noise attenuating headset having a pair of ear cups. A pair of sound delivery tubes transmit sounds from a sound pick up through the lower surface of the sound absorbing ear cups of the noise attenuating head set. An L-shaped ear tube extends vertically upward from the bottom of each ear cup and extends beyond the inner surface of each ear cup to engage an ear of the individual utilizing the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,681 (Reynolds) discloses a noise attenuating stethoscope which includes a threaded sleeve coupling each sound attenuating ear cup to permit independent lateral adjustment of each ear piece with respect to each cup. U.S. Pat. No. 350,393, (Ridzinsky) discloses a stethoscope having a pair of soft rubber, sound insulating cups, each of which includes a fixed ear piece for transmitting sounds from the stethoscope to the ear of the individual using the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,203,329, (Heck) discloses a stethoscope having two wound pick ups and a switching device for selectively coupling one of the sound pick ups to the ears of the individual listening to the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,691, (Anderson) discloses a noise attenuating headset of the type which the elements of the present invention are coupled. In order to supplement the following disclosure of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,691, is hereby incorporated by reference.